Elevators
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Haruhi. Tamaki. Enclosed spaces called elevators. Snakes. And getting stuck.[Drabble] [Twoshot]
1. Honey Buns

Warning: Slight randomness ahead. You were warned.  
(Themes taken from the 1sentence LJ-comm.)

**Elevator**

_Copyright Jess and Eina_

Part 1: The Honey Buns Version

#1 Air

Haruhi never considered herself as claustrophobic, but perhaps beings stuck on the twenty-first floor with a blond airhead was a good enough way to start.

#2 Apples

Haruhi knew something was wrong with her when she identified Tamaki's scent as apples and cinnamon.

#3 Beginning

"I don't want to use the stairs. Let's just take the elevator."

#4 Bugs

The only source of nourishment Tamaki had with him was a pack of Gummi worms.

#5 Coffee

She didn't know why she took the cup of cold coffee he offered her but she was more surprised to find out it actually calmed her down a bit.

#6 Dark

Neither of them noticed that it was dark because they were too busy basking in each other.

#7 Despair

He was confused and hot. Haruhi looking vulnerable didn't help matters.

#8 Doors

Haruhi glared at the elevator doors while Tamaki struggled to figure out why he was so happy.

#9 Drink

Tamaki never thought he'd see the day when he'd be so desperate for a water bottle.

#10 Duty

"Don't worry Haruhi! I swear it on my honor, I won't let you die." Tamaki failed to understand why she threw an empty water bottle at him for his gallantry.

#11 Earth

For six minutes and fifty-four seconds the world consisted only of him and her.

#12 End

Tamaki was almost sure it was regret when the doors finally opened and they were greeted by the rest of the Host Club.

#13 Fall

The best epiphanies around occur when you're stuck in a closed space.

#14 Fire

There was something in his eyes when they met hers.

#15 Flexible

Tamaki had beautiful fingers, she noticed.

#16 Flying

Somehow they could only talk about clouds, rainbows, and flying on a bicycle.

#17 Food

Tamaki wanted to stop thinking about how hungry he was, but then he started thinking about Haruhi. Bad idea.

#18 Foot

Haruhi had her back against a wall with her legs stretched in front of her and Tamaki couldn't help how dainty her feet looked clad in loafers.

#19 Grave

Tamaki was sure he could've died happy when Haruhi offered him her handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow.

#20 Green

Haruhi discovers Tamaki loves green and orange Gummi worms best.

#21 Head

Haruhi knew she was going crazy when she noticed that Tamaki's hair color was closer to brown than blonde.

#22 Hollow

He was hot and hungry. But not empty. He'll never go lonely with her around.

#23 Honor

For one of the few rare moments in her life, Haruhi was glad that Tamaki was frightfully positive.

#24 Hope

Tamaki didn't want help; he wanted time… with her.

A/N: Uhm, this was a collaboration between Jess and me (Eina) , and we finished it! Isn't that fantastic! Anyways, we got lazy to do the whole 50 themes individually, so we just split them in half. Wasn't that brilliant? Gotta love Honey Buns! Now, go on to the next part. Another set of random sentences ahead, aren't you just excited?


	2. Muffins

Last part of the randomness, good job. You managed to survive!

**Elevators**

_Copyright Jess and Eina_

The Muffin Version

25. Light:

"Why is it so dark in here?" Tamaki moaned as he poked Haruhi endlessly.

26. Lost:

On the other hand, Haruhi was in another dimension, a dimension where she was at the grocery store, enjoying the latest sale, away from the poking-horror that is Tamaki Suou.

27. Metal

She didn't mind being with Tamaki anymore, she just wished he'd stop poking him and she also wished she had a metal arm, it was starting to hurt, the poking.

28. New

"Stop it, please," Haruhi begged, with a stoney glare in her face, but it was countered by Tamaki.

29. Old

"Haruhi! I don't want to be old and ugly by the time they open this elevator!" He wailed.

30. Peace

She never knew how or why she had it, but she was glad she had a cookie in her pocket, finally, some peace.

31. Poison

The silence had been poisonous after some time, it made her miss Tamaki's poking in a weird way.

32. Pretty

Slowly, Haurhi was realizing how pretty the darkness could be...

33. Rain

Outside, Kyouya was busy watching the rain fall down while the other members of the Host Club ran around in frenzied circles, "What a nice day..." he said fondly to himself

34. Regret

"Tono's quite lucky today, he got Haruhi to himself." Kaoru said as he poke the elevator door, "That lucky bastard..."

35. Roses

Away from it all, Tamaki was dreaming about him giving Haruhi a rose, and her smiling that smile that made his heart flutter...

36. Secret

Inside his heart, he knew she wasn't his daughter and that he wasn't her father, it was something else...

37. Snakes

"Hey Tamaki," Haruhi didn't know what else to do to wake him up, who knew he could sleep this much, she had to resort to, "Snakes in the elevator."

38. Snow

She never knew Tamaki had a history with snakes, one snowy day in France a long, long, time ago

39. Solid

For some reason, she doesn't like it when Tamaki starts talking about France, it's like there's a solid barrier between him and the world whenever he does, it makes her worry.

40. Spring

"Ahh, it's raining pretty heavily for Spring, neh Kyouya-chan?" Hani-senpai, who grew hungry and demanded cake, remarked as he saw the bespectacled junior sitting by the window

41. Stable

"Is the elevator going to fall down?" Hani-asked once more, this time, the twins and Mori stared at him, scared; Kyouya on the other hand just smiled and said "No, it's not going to fall down."

42. Strange

"You're acting strangely today, Haruhi." Tamaki remarked, "Anything wrong?"

43. Summer

Haruhi shook her head, "Are you guys planning on going anywhere this summer?"

44. Taboo

Tamaki smiled, I want a summer with just the both of us, he though, but he knew it was forbidden, "No, not really."

45. Ugly

Outisde, Hikaru thought of the most unpleasant ways on how to open the elevator and "save" Haruhi from Tamaki...

46. War

"Hikaru, calm down, you look like you're going to start a war" Kaoru sighed exasperatedly, "Tono's not going to do anything to her..."

47. Water

Kyouya, was like water to the group's fiery temper at the moment, after quite some time, he finally decided to call maintanance and have them open the elevator, he was getting bored.

48. Welcome

After a couple or so minutes the elevator was opened, and they set out to their daily task of welcoming customers.

49. Winter

"I hate winter because it's so sad, but then again, I love it because I know spring's about to come," Haruhi remembers this tiny bit of conversation they had in the elevator as she watched Tamaki, flirting like a bee with the

customers, from afar.

50. Wood

"You know, I remember the time he bugged me about chopsticks," Kyouya laughed for some reason, "That sly fox, people just think he's some rich brat who's got it easy..."

A/N: So yeah, for those who hasn't figured it out yet, this two-shot was made by two people, Jess and Eina. So yeah. One wrote about 25 themes because 50 themes was too much for one brain to handle…

Thanks for reading. Do read and review. There are muffins and jellyfish plushies in store in your future if you do so (smile)


End file.
